


Whispers in the tavern.

by Curiis



Series: Khur the Fair [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Clerics, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Fantasy, Gen, Grave Domain, Homebrew Content, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Spooky, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curiis/pseuds/Curiis
Summary: When the tavern grows silent, a living legend is recognized and rumors are exchanged. But, who is right and who is terribly wrong?
Series: Khur the Fair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092038





	Whispers in the tavern.

The busy tavern grew silent in a matter of seconds. The silhouette that opened the door stood there, surrounded by the darkness of the night, outlined with the silver moonlight. 

Kronk elbowed Jared, his childhood friend, while the figure advanced soundlessly towards the bar. Both of them stared in awe at the way the candlelight transformed the figure into a tall white tiefling, with horns curved around the skull like a pale crown, contrasting against his coal hair. A slithering tail swept the floor, almost as if it was erasing an invisible trail. He stood out amongst the regulars like a white raven in a murder of crows. 

The tiefling looked around, with his silver eyes shining from the depths of his hairy eyebrows and, avoiding the strange looks he was getting, he turned to speak with the taverner. The sorrow in his eyes made Kronk shiver.

\- Oooohboy,ohboy.- whispered Jared - I think I knaw who that fella is.

\- A skunk like yee knawing who that is? - Kronk snarked. 

\- A’ight a’ight, I mean I don't know him but sure as hell I have heard of him. - Kronk rolled his eyes and took a gulp of the beer.

-Even if yee get oot the farm (which yee don't) look at him! He ain't just an outlander. He is a wealthy outlander. Has an ol' sheep felt brave, escaped during the night, and came back at yee with spooky tales?

\- Zip it up you idiot. Paca's second times removed cousin's mother came by for the piglet of the month, and yee knaw she knaws her tales... I betcha 3 coppers that he is Khur the Fair- Jared then turned and spit 3 times over his shoulder.

-Khur the Fair? The Healer? - Kronk opened his eyes - Rumor has it he cured the Earl's son, but that he has't been the same since Khur left the manor.

\- I heard the Healer was found dead in the War...

\- Nonono, rumour has it- repeated Kronk, like a martial law- rumour has it that he was the Death, not that he died. Have yee heard the tale the bard sang last week, the whatsitsname... "Glade of tears!" Quite posh in me humble opinion, but I ain’t a bard. Tis very catchy tho, I’ll give yee that...-. 

While the discussion continued, Khur the Fair and the taverner finished talking. He hid his hands in his wide sleeves, and followed the small taverner upstairs in a dreadful silence. His silver stare was unnerving, but if an experienced observer happened to be in the room, they would have felt the cloud of melancholy that followed the tiefling, like a tight cape around his whole sillhouette.

\- Where was I? - Kronk asked while scratching his dark beard - Aye, the song of the dead of his lover... He couldn't save her..

\- Wasn't the lover a he?

\- Whatever! - Kronk grunted, not appreciating the correction in his turn of telling tales - All I'm saying the Healer couldn't save... them. All his power and knowledge and in the moment of truth.. Puf!

\- Are yee saying he ain't a good doctor? Luis, Maca's great uncle on her father side, says he saw him at the War in the East. He says he spent two days and two nights healing soldiers in the battlefield, and that they had to drag them and tie him dawn to the bed so he could rest!

\- His intentions are sure good, but I've also heard that he reattached the wrong leg to a fella! Poor soul had to learn to walk again... - Kronk shook his head. - That's why I don't trust this fancy magic users. All that power... There’s to be a price they’ve to pay don't yee think? There' s always a price

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! 😁 Curiis here! I hope you liked the beginning of the series. Khur is the first of my ocs that I dare to develop and put in social spaces, so I hold him dear in my heart🥺❤️
> 
> This is based in the universe that I created for my dnd 5e campaign, in a world called Tablera. I will be posting about it little by little 😁 let me know if you have any questions!
> 
> BTW English is not my first language so sorry if there is any grammar mistake.😅  
> Xoxo  
> Instagram> @curisart


End file.
